OUR STORY
by fytry
Summary: Kira-kira gimana yaa kisah cintanya Carlisle-Esme? Ikuti cerita ini yuuk..! *update chapter 6*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Twilight Saga beserta isinya itu mutlak milik Madam Stephenie Meyer. Disini saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja.

Pairing : Carlisle - Esme

Summary : Gimana yaa pertemuan pertamanya Esme sama Carlisle?

Note : Tulisan normal itu dari sudut pandangnya Carlisle. Tulisan _Italic _itu dari buku hariannya Esme.

Okkee.. Happy reading... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapt 1 : First Meet<strong>

"_**Jika kau tahu dan percaya bahwa cinta sejati itu akan berakhir bahagia. Maka kau akan mendapatkannya. Dan aku percaya itu…"**_

Aku membolak-balikkan sebuah buku harian yang kusimpan di laci meja kerjaku. Entah untuk yang berapa kali aku membuka dan membacanya. Yang jelas aku tak pernah jengah untuk terus menerus membacanya di sela-sela kesibukanku untuk merawat dan menyembuhkan pasien-pasienku. Disamping kegemaranku membaca buku-buku ilmiah dan sastra terkenal. Seolah-olah rangkaian-rangkaian kata yang tertulis disana menjadi penawar rasa lelahku, sekaligus menjadi candu dalam kehidupanku. Ahh, aku tak peduli lagi dengan sensasinya.

Aku kembali membuka halaman pertama buku harian itu.

_Ohio, 15 Juli 1910_

_Hari ini liburan musim panas dimulai. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana Julie sahabatku bisa masuk rumah sakit. Kata Bob teman sekelas Julie, dia mengalami kecelakaan kerja saat sedang observasi. Kasihan Julie… dan hari ini setelah mendapat izin dari Mommy dan Daddy aku ingin pergi menjenguknya._

_Pukul 10.00 aku sudah siap. Bersama Bob aku pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Julie dirawat. Rumah sakit tempat Julie tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami tinggal. Sehingga kami cukup berjalan saja untuk menuju kesana. Tak lupa aku membawakan buah untuk Julie._

_Pukul 10.15 kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Julie masih terlihat pucat tapi sudah bisa diajak bercanda, syukurlah luka kecelakaannya tidak terlalu parah. Saat aku dan Bob datang orang tua Julie sedang pergi sehingga kami memutuskan untuk menunggui Julie sampai orang tuanya datang._

_Sekitar pukul 11.00 orang tua Julie datang. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami karena kami mau menemani Julie. Setelah beramah tamah sebentar, kami memutuskan untuk pamit._

_Saat menyusuri selasar rumah sakit, pandanganku tertumbuk pada seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa pasien. Pasien yang dirawatnya mungkin hanya beda 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi yang membuatku berhenti terpaku bukan karena pasien yang sedang dirawatnya, tapi sang dokter. Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Dari dalam tubuhnya, ia semacam memancarkan aura yang sangat menarik. Kuperhatikan ia lebih seksama dan aku menilai, pantas saja.. dia masih muda mungkin masih sekitar 25 tahun dan ya ampun.. dia tampan sekali. Terlalu tampan untuk seorang dokter. Dia lebih pantas menjadi model. Ya model…_

_Saat aku mencoba mengamati sang dokter lebih seksama. Sebuah tangan menarikku._

"_Yak ampuun Bob.. Kau mengacaukan fantasiku." Dengusku sebal._

Astaga.. Sebegitu mempesonanyakah diriku di matanya saat itu..? Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menutup buku harian itu dan melanjutkan tugasku kembali…

_***to be continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naahh.. gimana cerita dari part I-nya..? Gaje dan abal banget yaa..? Maaf author baru siih...<strong>

**But, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

**Terus ikuti chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaa... :)**

**Buat yang berkenan review please.. :)**

**Terima kasih... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeng..jeng.. author balik lagi untuk update chapter selanjutnya...

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview chapter I :) *meskipun cuma 1 orang siih, semoga di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter berikutnya makin banyak yang ngereview*

Okke nggak usah kebanyakan cingcong. Mari baca chapter 2-nya

Sebelumnya...

Disclaimer : Twilight Saga beserta isinya itu mutlak milik Madam Stephenie Meyer. Disini saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja.

Pairing : Carlisle - Esme

Summary : Esme penasaran tuh sama dokter yang diliatnya di rumah sakit. Kira-kira dia bisa tau gak yaa tuh dokter siapa?

Note : Tulisan normal itu dari sudut pandangnya Carlisle. Tulisan _Italic _itu dari buku hariannya Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapt 2 : Hopeless<strong>

Kegiatan rutinku saat istirahat siang saat di sela-sela pekerjaanku adalah kembali ke ruanganku dan kembali menekuni membaca buku-buku pengetahuan. Namun kadang aku juga kembali menekuni buku harian itu. Seperti hari ini…

_Ohio, 29 Juli 1910_

_Dua minggu setelah kunjunganku ke rumah sakit, Julie sudah pulang ke rumah. Dan aku bahagia mendengarnya. Itu berarti aku bisa bermain-main lagi dengannya. Sore ini aku berencana akan bermain ke rumahnya. Sudah lama aku tak pergi kesana._

_Setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumahku aku pergi ke rumah Julie. Dia senang sekali melihatku datang. Kami bercerita sepanjang sore. Aku menceritakan liburanku yang membosankan karena tak ada dirinya. Julie pun bercerita bagaimana menyebalkan dan membosankannya di rumah sakit. Saat Julie bercerita tentang rumah sakit, aku kembali teringat akan dokter tampan itu._

_"Julie, saat kau sakit apakah kau dirawat oleh seorang dokter yang tampan..?"_

_"Eeh, dokter tampan..? bagaimana ciri-cirinya..? karena menurutku, dokter disana tak ada yang cukup tampan."_

_"Ooh, seingatku dia masih cukup muda, mungkin usianya baru sekitar 25 tahun. Tingginya sekitar 188cm. berambut pirang."_

_"Entahlah… Aku tak pernah melihat dokter dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi."_

_Aku kecewa mendengar jawaban Julie._

_Malam harinya setelah pulang dari rumah Julie, aku kembali mengingat-ingat dokter tampan itu. Aku kembali berpikir, kenapa Julie tidak tahu tentang dokter tampan itu? Padahal rumah sakit yang ada di dekat rumah kami itu bukan tergolong rumah sakit besar. Jadi kemungkinan dokter yang ada di sana hanya sedikit. Tapi tetap saja itu 'rumah sakit' berbagai kemungkinan bisa terjadi disana. Mulai dari orang yang sakit biasa, hingga sakit keras, bahkan orang meninggal._

_Aahh… apa yang aku pikirkan..? sehingga kuakhiri hari ini dengan keputusan untuk melupakan saja dokter tampan itu. Dan aku mulai mencoba menutup mata._

Aku sedikit kecewa saat membaca bagian ini. Ternyata dia sempat ingin melupakanku. Saat aku akan membuka halaman berikutnya untuk melanjutkan membaca, tiba-tiba…

"Permisi dok, jam istirahat sudah habis. Dan anda memiliki jadwal untuk memeriksa beberapa pasien."

Seorang suster mengingatkanku. Kututup buku harian itu dan menyimpannya kembali di meja kerjaku dan segera beranjak untuk melaksanakan pekerjaanku.

_***to be continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naahh.. gimana niih cerita chapter 2-nya..? aneh yaa..?<br>**

**eehh.. eehh.. kq pendek banget yaa chapter 2 ini. *baru sadar* Maaf klo deh terlalu pendek..** **:)**

**Tapi.. terima kasih sudah mau membaca..**

**Terus ikuti lanjutannya yaa.. :)**

**Dan akhirnya.. buat yang berkenan untuk penyemangat biar author semangat buat bikin dan posting chapter-chapter selanjutnya..**

**Review pleaseee... :)**

**Terima kasih... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Assalamualaikum.. Selamat pagi... (author update-nya pas pagi, jadinya selamat pagi :p*)

Akhirnya balik lagi untuk update chapter selanjutnya... Maaf baru update lagi, kemarin2 sibuk ngabisin kue lebaran *loh*

Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview chapter 1 dan 2 :) author sudah jawab review-nya. Author masih tunggu review-review yang lain :)

Okke nggak usah kebanyakan ucapan pembukanya. Mari baca chapter 3-nya

Sebelumnya...

Disclaimer : Twilight Saga beserta isinya itu mutlak milik Madam Stephenie Meyer. Disini saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja.

Pairing : Carlisle - Esme

Summary : Esme kecelakaan dan mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Siapa yang akan merawatnya?

Note :

Cerita ini konsepnya seseorang (Carlisle) lagi baca buku harian (Esme). Jadi

Untuk yang baca via PC : Tulisan normal itu dari sudut pandangnya Carlisle. Tulisan _Italic _itu dari buku hariannya Esme.

Untuk yang baca via HP : Bagian cerita di bawah 'tempat, tanggal (Misal: Ohio, 31 Januari 1911)' itu dari buku harian Esme. Cerita buku harian berakhir sampai tanda 3 bintang (***). Sebelum 'tempat&tanggal dan sesudah 'tanda 3 bintang' itu menceritakan dari sisi Carlisle yang membaca buku hariannya Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapt 3 : Pertemuan Kembali<strong>

_Ohio, 31 Januari 1911_

_Hmm… sudah lama juga aku tak lagi menulis. Setelah kejadian bertemu dokter tampan sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, aku memang cukup sibuk. Kegiatan sekolah dan ekstrakurikulerku sangat padat. Dan baru hari ini aku kembali menulis. Dan itupun karena sebuah tragedi._

_Hari ini saat aku sedang bermain dengan Julie tiba-tiba Bob datang dan mengusili kami. Ia mengambil dan meyembunyikan boneka kami. Dan sungguh dengan laknatnya Bob menyembunyikannya di atas pohon. Aku dan Julie sampai merengek-rengek kepada Bob untuk mengembalikan boneka kami, tapi Bob tetap saja tak mau mengembalikannya. Akhirnya dengan jengah dan sedikit marah, aku memanjat pohon itu sendiri untuk mengambil boneka kami. Tapi naas, saat boneka itu sudah kudapat tiba-tiba aku terpeleset dan jatuh dari atas pohon. Saat terjatuh aku sungguh tak merasakan apa-apa, tapi saat Julie dan Bob (yang saat itu sangat menyebalkan) mendatangiku baru aku sadar, aku jatuh dengan posisi yang salah. Menyadari hal itu kontan saja aku langsung tak sadarkan diri._

_Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di kamarku. Sepi, tak ada siapapun. Tapi sayup-sayup di luar kamarku aku mendengar Mommy dan Daddy sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Hmm.. sepertinya Mommy dan Daddy sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Tunggu kenapa mereka memanggil dokter ke rumah..? kenapa tak aku saja yang dibawa ke rumah sakit..? haahh.. entahlah.. aku pusing memikirkannya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kondisi kakiku..?_

_Aku melihat kakiku. Whoops.. penuh dengan perban. Dan tunggu, apa ini..? kenapa dipasang penyangga..? ada yang salah dengan kakiku..? jangan-jangan..? pikirku berspekulasi. Saat aku sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka. Mommy dan Daddy masuk diikuti oleh seseorang yang mungkin dokter, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan._

"_Oooh kau sudah sadar nak..?" Tanya Mommyku sambil membelai kepalaku dan duduk di samping tempat tidurku_

"_Ehm.." jawabku sambil terus mengamati keadaan kakiku._

"_Lain kali kalau kau ingin mencoba beratraksi, lakukan di gedung yang lebih tinggi nak." Ucap Daddyku sedikit ketus. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya._

_Daddyku memang orang yang sedikit 'freak' tentang keselamatanku. Aku masih ingat saat aku masih TK, saat aku mengerjakan tugas prakarya dan sedikit bermain-main dengan cutter. Saat itu cutter yang aku pegang hampir secara tak sengaja mengiris jari telunjuk kiriku. Masih hampir, tapi setelah kejadian itu daddy menyembunyikan semua cutter di rumah dan melarangku bermain-main dengan benda itu sampai aku kira-kira menginjak kelas 5 SD._

"_Apa maksud Daddy dengan beratraksi..?" tanyaku datar dengan tetap menundukkan kepalaku._

"_Kau terjatuh dari pohon, dan kata dokter kaki kananmu patah." Jawab Daddyku jengah._

"_Ooh.." jawabku datar._

"_Iya nona, anda harus beristirahat total untuk penyembuhan kaki kanan anda yang patah." Ucap seseorang yang asing yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingku menggantikan tempat dimana Mommyku duduk. "Dan permisi, saya ingin memeriksa kembali kondisi anda."_

_Aku yang awalnya sedikit jengah, tiba-tiba saja tercengang dan kaget bukan kepalang menyadari siapa yang ada di depanku. Oh my god, dia dokter tampan… dokter tampan yang waktu itu aku lihat di rumah sakit.. Andai saja aku bisa pingsan lagi, aku mau pingsan lagi._

_Dengan pasrah aku diperiksanya. Saat ia memeriksa keadaanku, tatapanku tak pernah lepas pada wajahnya, kecekatan tangannya saat memeriksaku. Saat itu juga aku seperti merasa amat sangat tertarik padanya, kalau mungkin kata sebagian orang aku jatuh cinta padanya._

_Yaa… Aku jatuh cinta padanya._

Aku hanya tersenyum saat kembali menekuni membaca buku harian itu di sela-sela pekerjaanku. Hari ini aku mendapat tugas jaga malam. Jadi aku mempunyai lebih banyak waktu untuk membaca buku harian itu lagi. Aku tersenyum saat membaca bagian yang baru saja aku baca, bagian itu adalah bagian dimana ia menyadari perasaannya padaku. Tapi saat itu aku hanya memandangnya sebagai pasien remajaku yang tidak berarti apa-apa dalam kehidupanku. Oh salah, belum berarti apa-apa dalam kehidupanku.

_***to be continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naahh.. gimana niih cerita chapter3-nya..? singkat banget (lagi) yaa?<br>**

**Tapi.. terima kasih sudah mau membaca..**

**Terus ikuti lanjutannya yaa.. :)**

**Dan akhirnya.. buat yang berkenan untuk penyemangat biar author semangat buat bikin dan posting chapter-chapter selanjutnya..**

**Review pleaseee... :)**

**Terima kasih... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Assalamualaikum..

Akhirnya balik lagi untuk update chapter selanjutnya... Maaf baru update lagi, kemarin2 lagi sibuk banget. Soalnya author udah mulai masuk kuliah.. Jadinya updatenya lama bangett.. Maaf.. *dilempar pot bunga*

Semoga readers2 yang baik hati nggak kecewa dan tetep mau baca lanjutan FF ini..

Okke nggak usah kebanyakan cuap-cuapnya. Mari baca chapter 4-nya

Sebelumnya...

Disclaimer : Twilight Saga beserta isinya itu mutlak milik Madam Stephenie Meyer. Disini saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja.

Pairing : Carlisle - Esme

Summary : Akhirnya Esme tau siapa dokter itu. Lalu gimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

Note :

Cerita ini konsepnya seseorang (Carlisle) lagi baca buku harian (Esme). Jadi

Untuk yang baca via PC : Tulisan normal itu dari sudut pandangnya Carlisle. Tulisan _Italic _itu dari buku hariannya Esme.

Untuk yang baca via HP : Bagian cerita di bawah 'tempat, tanggal (Misal: Ohio, 31 Januari 1911)' itu dari buku harian Esme. Cerita buku harian berakhir sampai tanda 3 bintang (***). Sebelum 'tempat&tanggal dan sesudah 'tanda 3 bintang' itu menceritakan dari sisi Carlisle yang membaca buku hariannya Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : His Name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen<strong>

_Ohio, 15 Maret 1911_

_Yaa… sudah hampir dua bulan aku dirawat intensif oleh dokter tampan yang akhirnya aku tahu siapa namanya. Namanya Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Hmm.. menarik._

_Dokter Carlisle, eh Carlisle, (dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Carlisle saja tanpa ada embel-embel panggilan dokter) datang ke rumahku dua kali dalam seminggu, hari Selasa dan Kamis, tapi tak jarang dia juga datang di hari Sabtu untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan sebagai terapiku setelah patah tulang. Aku sangat senang sekali saat dirawat olehnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia sangat sabar dan sangat telaten merawatku yang kadang-kadang terlalu manja dan suka merengek._

_Saat awal-awal aku dirawatnya, aku sempat bertanya padanya kenapa aku tak diantar ke rumah sakit, ia menjawab bahwa itu permintaan Daddyku, dan secara khusus ia diminta oleh Daddy untuk merawatku yang secara kebetulan dokter lokal yang biasanya dihubungi Daddy sedang keluar kota._

_Suatu sore saat aku sedang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Carlisle, aku menanyakan kepadanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang dokter. Ia menjawab bahwa menjadi dokter adalah sebuah kesenangan baginya. Apalagi saat ia berhasil menyembuhkan pasiennya. Dan saat ia bertanya padaku, apa cita-citaku dengan semangat aku menjawab aku ingin menjadi seorang guru. Dia sangat menyukai jawabanku dan sebagai hadiah dia membelikanku ice cream._

_Setelah berjalan-jalan seharian dan sedikit berpesta ice cream, kami segera pulang. Perjalanan pulang diputuskan Carlisle untuk naik bus saja. Karena mungkin secara tidak sengaja karena kami keasyikan mengobrol, kami berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah. Sebenarnya aku ngotot untuk jalan kaki saja untuk menghemat biaya (ini sih alibi, sebenarnya karena aku ingin ngobrol lebih lama saja), tapi dengan alasan mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakiku akhirnya aku setuju untuk naik bus._

_Namun yang membuatku sedikit kurang enak pada Carlisle pada hari ini adalah, saat perjalanan pulang tadi, secara tak sengaja dan tanpa kuperhitungkan aku tertidur di bahunya. Dan bangun-bangun aku sudah berbaring manis di kasur kamar tidurku._

_Aahh.. itu berarti secara tidak langsung Carlisle pulang menggendongku._

_NB: sepertinya aku mengantuk karena efek pesta ice cream._

Aku hanya tersenyum membaca bagian ini. Dasar remaja. Cukup dirayu dengan beberapa batang ice cream sudah melayang saking senangnya…

Tapi, sejujurnya aku sempat mengagumi kecantikannya saat ia tertidur di bahuku.

Kulirik sekilas jam yang menggantung di dinding di seberang tempat dudukku, masih ada sekitar 20 menit lagi waktu istirahatku. Maka kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca coretan-coretan tangannya lagi. Tap saat aku membaca tanggalnya tiba-tiba saja dadaku sesak, aku ingin saja melewati bagian itu. Tapi apa pun yang terjadi aku suka coretan tangannya, aku suka cara penyampaiannya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membaca bagian ini…

_Ohio, 30 April 1911_

_Yak.. hari ini tepat 3 bulan aku dirawat intensif oleh Carlisle dan perkembanganku sudah sangat membaik. Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, sudah tidak memerlukan bantuan orang ataupun benda lain._

_Hari ini aku juga sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Selama perawatan intensif, Carlisle melarangku untuk pergi kemana-mana sendirian. Oleh karena itu selama hampir 3 bulan aku juga tidak pergi sekolah._

_Di sekolah aku kembali bertemu Julie dan Bob. Aku senang bertemu kembali dengan mereka, karena setelah insiden itu Daddy melarang Julie apalagi Bob untuk datang ke rumahku. Bob sangat menyesal telah melakukan keisengan itu padaku, dan Julie ia sangat bahagia bisa bermain denganku lagi._

_Sepulang sekolah, aku melihat Carlisle sudah ada di rumahku sedang mengobrol bersama Daddy. Aku menyapanya sebentar dan segera pergi ke kamar untuk berganti baju. Setelah bergati baju aku ikut menemui Carlisle dengan Daddy._

_Carlisle kemudian menjelaskan kondisi kakiku padaku dan Daddy. Dan menurutnya kondisiku sudah sepenuhnya pulih. Dan itu berarti tugasnya sudah selesai. Jujur aku senang sekaligus kecewa. Aku senang bahwa aku sudah sembuh, tapi juga kecewa bahwa setelah ini Carlisle tidak akan datang ke rumahku lagi untuk merawatku._

"_Apakah kau akan sering-sering datang kemari untuk mengunjungiku meskipun sudah tidak merawatku lagi." Tanyaku pada Carlisle seusai ia menjelaskan kondisiku._

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Dua hari yang lalu saya diberi surat tugas dari rumah sakit untuk bertugas ke rumah sakit di luar kota. Jadi dengan ini, saya sekalian pamit."_

_Deg.. pupus sudah harapanku. Air mata langsung menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tapi aku tak mau terlihat cengeng._

"_Ooh.. begitu.. selamat jalan, semoga sukses di sana."_

"_Terima kasih."_

_Setelah itu aku berlari ke kamarku dan menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Selamat jalan dokter tampan…_

_Selamat jalan Carlisle…_

_Selamat __jalan__ cinta __pertamaku__…_

Aku hampir ikut menangis saat membaca bagian ini. Setelah akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Kututup buku harian itu dan kembali mengingat kejadian itu dalam perspektifku.

Saat itu aku heran kenapa pasien remajaku itu tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkanku dan ayahnya setelah aku membicarakan kepindahanku. Aku tak mengerti. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik yang kehilangan kakaknya. Karena kami memang benar-benar dekat, seperti kakak-adik kandung. Dan memang saat itu aku hanya menganggapnya seperti adik, bahkan aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Dan sekarang akhirnya aku paham akan perasaannya saat itu…

Dia mencintaiku…

Dari awal kita kita bertemu.

Aku hendak meraih buku harian itu untuk kembali membacanya, saat seorang suster datang tergesa-gesa ke ruanganku dan mengabarkan bahwa baru saja ada korban kecelakaan parah yang harus segera ditangani dan membutuhkan operasi.

Akupun kembali meletakkan buku harian itu, dan akan kembali membacanya saat jeda istirahat, nanti.

***to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Naahh.. gimana niih cerita chapter4-nya..? apakah masih terlalu singkat?<br>**

**Author ucapin terima kasih sudah mau membaca..**

**Terus ikuti lanjutannya yaa.. :)**

**Dan akhirnya.. buat yang berkenan untuk penyemangat biar author semangat buat bikin dan posting chapter-chapter selanjutnya..**

**Review pleaseee... :)**

**Terima kasih... ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Twilight Saga beserta isinya itu mutlak milik Madam Stephenie Meyer. Disini saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja.

Pairing : Carlisle - Esme

Summary : Akhirnya Esme tau siapa dokter itu. Lalu gimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

Note :

Cerita ini konsepnya seseorang (Carlisle) lagi baca buku harian (Esme). Jadi

Untuk yang baca via PC : Tulisan normal itu dari sudut pandangnya Carlisle. Tulisan _Italic _itu dari buku hariannya Esme.

Untuk yang baca via HP : Bagian cerita di bawah 'tempat, tanggal (Misal: Ohio, 31 Januari 1911)' itu dari buku harian Esme. Cerita buku harian berakhir sampai tanda 3 bintang (***). Sebelum 'tempat&tanggal dan sesudah 'tanda 3 bintang' itu menceritakan dari sisi Carlisle yang membaca buku hariannya Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Penderitaan<strong>

Malam ini aku kebagian tugas jaga malam lagi. Malam ini baru sekitar tengah malam aku bisa beristirahat tenang di ruanganku. Dari sore hingga malam tadi pasien datang silih berganti. Untung saja di kehidupanku yang sekarang, aku tak pernah bisa merasakan lelah, bukan berarti aku tak bisa lelah secara keseluruhan. Lelah yang kumaksud disini adalah lelah dalam artian lelah fisik tetapi sebagai makhluk aku tetap bisa lelah secara emosi.

Disaat seperti ini aku ingin beristirahat sambil membaca kembali buku harian itu..

Kubuka halaman demi halaman, kucari bagian yang kemarin sempat ingin aku baca…

_Ohio, 27 Juni 1917_

_Kubuka kembali buku harian ini setelah hampir 6 tahun aku menyimpannya karena tak mau lagi mengingat Carlisle si dokter tampan._

_Tapi sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tetap mengingatnya. Hingga sekarang.._

_Pasca tragedi dengan Carlisle aku lebih memfokuskan hidupku pada pendidikan dan karirku. Aku tak mau memikirkan tentang laki-laki lagi. Meskipun banyak teman-teman laki-lakiku yang mencoba untuk mendekatiku dan menjadikanku pacarnya. Tapi aku tak sekalipun menghiraukan mereka. Jujur saja, hatiku masih terkunci pada Carlisle, walaupun aku beralibi aku ingin fokus pada pendidikan dan karir._

_Enam bulan yang lalu aku akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Dan aku meminta izin pada Daddy untuk bisa pergi ke luar kota untuk mengajar. Tapi Daddy tidak mengizinkannya. Rupanya dia masih menganggapku putri kecilnya yang akan bertindak ceroboh seperti kejadian 'cutter' dan 'atraksi jatuh dari pohon'. Daddy menganggap bahwa anak perempuan tidak boleh tinggal di luar sendiri. _

_Dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit Daddy memprovokasiku oh tidak lebih tepatnya mengintimidasiku untuk segera menikah. Tak tanggung-tanggung Daddy mengintimidasiku untuk mau menerima anak laki-laki dari temannya yang belakangan ini aku tahu dia adalah seniorku saat di perguruan tinggi bernama Charles Evenson. Kata Daddy dia orang yang baik dan bermasa depan cerah._

_Sebenarnya aku merasa berbeda dengannya, hanya berbeda tetapi tidak bertolak belakang secara keseluruhan. Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena Daddy aku tidak akan mau menerimanya. Disamping alasan 'perbedaan' kami, ada alasan yang lebih mendasar kenapa aku ingin menolaknya… Aku masih mencintai dan mengharapkan Carlisle._

_Tapi kembali karena Daddy.. akhirnya aku menerima Charles Evenson._

_Dan kini… kami sedang merencanakan pernikahan kami._

_(***)  
><em>

_Ohio, 8 September 1918_

_Akhir tahun 1917 akhirnya aku menikah dengan Charles Evenson. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, aku dan Charles memiliki banyak perbedaan. Dan yang baru ku ketahui bahwa Charles adalah orang yang sangat kasar. Di luar dia bersikap sangat manis, bersikap seolah ia adalah orang yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Di hadapan orang tua kami ia juga bersikap 'manis' seperti itu. Jujur saja aku muak. Itu hanya topeng, hanya alibi dan kamuflase..!_

_Selama hampir setahun pernikahan kami, entah sudah berapa kali ia 'menyiksaku'. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya, tetapi aku kembali mengingat Daddyku sehingga aku akhirnya memilih untuk bersikap manis dan seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan menunjukkan pernikahan yang bahagia. Dihadapannya aku berlagak menjadi 'istri yang baik' padahal di belakangnya aku mengumpat dan menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata yang tak layak diucapkan seorang perempuan berpendidikan sepertiku._

_Tapi sekarang aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia dipanggil untuk menjadi tentara relawan Perang Dunia. Saat ia mengatakan itu padaku aku bersikap seolah aku kecewa dan sedih karena harus ditinggalkannya, tapi dalam hati aku senang bukan kepalang, bahkan sempat terlintas dipikiran dan harapanku semoga dia mati saja dalam peperangan sehingga ia tak akan pernah kembali dan aku bisa terbebas dari penyiksaannya._

_Selama ditinggalkan Charles aku melakukan semua hobi dan kesenanganku, mencoba hal-hal baru. Intinya aku melakukan semua yang aku inginkan, yang selama ini tak pernah bisa kulakukan karena kekangan Charles._

_Sempat aku melakukan sedikit hal konyol ketika aku pergi jalan-jalan ke sebuah perbukitan untuk mencari udara segar di hari pertama setelah Charles pergi. Disana aku layaknya seorang narapidana yang baru saja terbebas dari penjara. Aku berteriak sepuasnya, berlari-lari di padang rumput yang ada di dekat perbukitan itu dan bermain dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disana._

_For now, I'm free…. yeaahh…._

_(***)  
><em>

Lagi-lagi tanpa kusadari tanganku mengepal marah saat aku membaca bagian ini. Rasanya aku ingin mengajak laki-laki bernama Charles itu untuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Betapa tak _gentleman_-nya dia, menganiaya wanita yang begitu baik dan mempesona. Aku membayangkan andaikan aku tahu kejadian ini waktu itu, aku akan menculiknya, membawanya pergi jauh dari laki-laki biadab yang tak bisa menghargai, menghormati, dan mencintai seorang wanita itu.

Andai saja aku tahu… Kemudian kututup buku harian itu, menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung kursi tempatku duduk. Memejamkan mata membayangkan seandainya aku menculiknya, waktu itu…

***to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Naahh.. gimana niih cerita chapter5-nya..? apakah masih terlalu singkat lagi?<br>**

**Author ucapin terima kasih sudah mau membaca..**

**Terus ikuti lanjutannya yaa.. :)**

**Dan akhirnya.. buat yang berkenan untuk penyemangat biar author semangat buat bikin dan posting chapter-chapter selanjutnya..**

**Review pleaseee... :)**

**Terima kasih... ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Assalamualaikum..

Akhirnya balik lagi untuk update chapter selanjutnya... Maaf baru update lagi, akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk banget. Tugas kuliah, tugas ekskul, sama tugas-tugas lain yang makin banyak dan makin laknat *lhoo, kok jadi curcol?*

Semoga readers2 yang baik hati nggak kecewa dan tetep mau baca lanjutan FF ini..

Btw, sudah pada nonton Breaking Dawn part 1..? Bagus gak..? Pasti bagus laah...

Apalagi pairing favorit author ini, Carlisle-Esme.. Makin ganteng dan cantik aja deeh.. Makin mesra juga.. :)

Okke laah nggak usah kebanyakan cuap-cuapnya. Mari baca chapter 6-nya

Sebelumnya... *seperti biasa*

Disclaimer : Twilight Saga beserta isinya itu mutlak milik Madam Stephenie Meyer. Disini saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja.

Pairing : Carlisle - Esme

Summary : Apa yang terjadi dengan Esme dan rumah tangganya..?

Note :

Cerita ini konsepnya seseorang (Carlisle) lagi baca buku harian (Esme). Jadi

Untuk yang baca via PC : Tulisan normal itu dari sudut pandangnya Carlisle. Tulisan _Italic _itu dari buku hariannya Esme.

Untuk yang baca via HP : Bagian cerita di bawah 'tempat, tanggal (Misal: Ohio, 31 Januari 1911)' itu dari buku harian Esme. Cerita buku harian berakhir sampai tanda 3 bintang (***). Sebelum 'tempat&tanggal dan sesudah 'tanda 3 bintang' itu menceritakan dari sisi Carlisle yang membaca buku hariannya Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Seandainya itu Dia, bukan Dirimu<strong>

Kubuka kembali mataku dan kembali meraih buku harian itu. Membuka kembali halaman demi halaman, dan akhirnya aku terhenti pada halaman dimana kisah tragis bagian kedua dalam hidupnya kembali.

Seandainya aku masih bisa menangis tentu aku akan menangis. Tapi dalam kehidupan ini aku takkan pernah bisa menangis. Menangis secara harfiah tentunya. Menangis mengeluarkan air mata. Sesekali aku ingin kembali merasakannya karena seingatku dengan menangis sedih dalam hati bisa terkurangi. Terperangkap dalam tubuh ini, tubuh dimana aku tak bisa menangis secara harfiah, hanya menangis secara batin membuat batinku semakin terjerat, terperangkap, tersayat-sayat, bahkan terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat aku membaca kisah hidup wanita yang kucintai ini. Membuatku turut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya, atau bahkan lebih…

_Ohio, 11 Oktober 1919_

_Perang Dunia berakhir dan berakhir pula kegembiraanku. Pertengahan tahun ini, Charles kembali. Rupanya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku. Pantas saja Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku, karena doaku bukan doa yang baik. Tapi apa salah aku berdoa seperti itu..? Aku sudah lelah disiksanya Tuhan._

_Perpisahan kami yang 1 tahun tidak mengubah banyak sikap dan perilakunya. Ia tetap saja pemarah, arogan, dan 'penyiksa'. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku merasa siksaannya semakin berat, entah ini efek dari didikan perang atau perasaan dari diriku saja yang merasa seperti beradaptasi kembali setelah kebebasanku selama hampir 1 tahun._

_Seperti hari ini, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja ingin dimasakkan makanan Italia. Tapi bukannya meminta dengan sopan dan ramah, ia justru membentakku dan menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya. Seolah-olah aku ini bukan istrinya, melainkan pembantunya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, saat aku kembali dari pasar untuk membeli keperluan untuk memasak ia kembali marah-marah. Dibentak-bentaknya aku dan diobrak-abrik semua belanjaanku. Saat kutanya kenapa ia memarahiku seperti itu ia malah menamparku dan berkata bahwa aku terlambat sampai rumah dan itu membuatnya bosan menunggu, apalagi jika harus menungguku memasak lagi._

_Akhirnya ia pergi dari rumah dan baru pulang tengah malam dan tak menyentuh masakanku sama sekali._

_Dasar laki-laki psikopat, pikirku._

(***)

Bagian yang singkat tapi membuatku semakin mendendam dengan laki-laki bernama Charles itu… Tak sepantasnya ia memperlakukan wanita sebaik dan sepenyayang dia seperti itu. Ia bukan budak yang bisa seenaknya disuruh-suruh. Ia seorang wanita, seorang istri yang seharusnya diperlakukan dengan baik, dihormati, dimanja, dan disayang. Aku yakin ia akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik lagi. Aku sangat tahu itu. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di halaman itu, karena semakin membuatku ingin mengoyak tubuh laki-laki laknat itu. Maka kubuka lembar berikutnya dan kembali membaca…

_Ohio, 21 Februari 1920_

_Sudah hampir genap 3 tahun pernikahanku dengan Charles, tapi ia tak juga menunjukkan perubahan sikapnya. Sebagai seorang wanita pada umumnya dan seorang istri pada khususnya, aku sangat membenci keadaan ini. Aku sudah mengabdikan jiwa dan ragaku untuk berbakti dan mengabdi pada suamiku yang walau tidak pernah sepenuhnya kucintai. Tapi agama dan tradisi sudah membentuk paradigma dan nilai bahwa seorang istri harus berbakti pada suami. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada pada posisiku saat ini..? dimana suamimu tak pernah menghargaimu._

_Seperti malam ini, pada awalnya aku berpikir entah malaikat apa yang menghinggapi Charles. Tiba-tiba saja dia bersikap baik padaku. Sepulangnya dia bekerja, dia menghampiriku. Dibelai dan disayangnya diriku. Dikecupnya dengan mesra diriku, mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, hingga pipi, menyisakan bibirku untuk dikecupnya di detik-detik akhir. Saat itu sebenarnya aku sudah hampir tertidur tapi karena ada sesuatu hal yang tak terbiasa terjadi maka aku terjaga kembali. Saat aku sudah kembali terjaga sepenuhnya aku sudah tak bisa bergerak, tubuhku terkunci. Charles mendekapku menindihku dengan sangat erat. Diciuminya setiap jengkal tubuhku dengan penuh nafsu. Awalnya aku meronta menolak, tapi setiap tolakanku membuatnya semakin mengganas. Kening, mata, pipi, hidung, telinga, dagu, leher sudah dalam kuasanya, dan ketika dia mengarahkan ciumannya ke bibirku aku sudah tak mampu menolaknya lagi. Kuikuti saja permainannya karena sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku meronta dan menolak. Saat ia mulai menjamah tubuhku, menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian yang kukenakan semakin meninggi juga ritme permainannya. Tak satu jengkal pun bagian tubuhku terlewat dari belaian tangannya, ciuman panasnya di titik-titik panas. Hingga pada akhirnya saat ia juga menanggalkan pakaiannya dan melakukan puncak permainan, aku mengaku kalah. Tapi apa yang terjadi..? Saat ia berada di puncak permainan bukan namaku yang diteriakkannya, tapi nama perempuan lain. Apa-apaan ini..? Seketika hatiku remuk, air mataku mengalir, rasa menyesal tiada tara menghantam dalam dadaku. Kenapa aku membiarkan semua ini terjadi..? Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menunggu Charles selesai. Menangisi kebodohanku sendiri._

_Dan kini setelah permainan menyakitkan itu berakhir, aku duduk disini, hanya berbalut selimut, ditemani temaramnya lampu, buku dan pena ini aku menumpahkan kekecewaanku disini. Menuliskannya, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa berkurang. Menulis dan menangis._

_Di tengah tangisan dan goresan pena, tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat dokter tampan Carlisle. Dimana dia sekarang..? dan bagaimana wajahnya..? apakah masih tetap setampan dan mempesona seperti dalam ingatanku selama hampir 7 tahun ini..?_

_Tak dapat kupungkiri salah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa aku mampu bertahan dengan semua siksaan kebodohan ini adalah memoriku tentang Carlisle (disamping untuk menjaga perasaan Daddyku yang masih saja memuja Charles. Oh.. Dad.. dimana akal sehatmu..?). Senyum Carlisle yang tulus dan kebaikan-kebaikan yang sempat diceritakannya padaku saat merawatku dulu menjadi penguat tersendiri untuk aku bertahan di tengah kehidupan yang bisa dibilang sangat laknat ini._

_Sempat terlintas dalam benak dan khayalanku, seandainya saja dulu Carlisle tak pernah berpamitan untuk pergi, seandainya saja Carlisle tetap menjadi dokter di rumah sakit itu, seandainya Carlisle masih ada disini. Akan kujadikan dia orang paling spesial dalam hidupku. Akan kunyatakan perasaan yang selama ini aku simpan dalam hati ini. Dan akan kujadikan ia orang yang paling aku puja dalam hati dan hidupku. Akan kuabdikan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untuk melayani dirinya. Menjadi pendamping hidupnya yang paling bisa diandalkan, dikala suka maupun duka._

_Seandainya Carlisle yang menjadi suamiku…_

_Seandainya Carlisle yang mengecup mesra bibirku.._

_Seandainya Carlisle yang menjamah tubuhku…_

_Seandainya Carlisle yang melakukan 'itu' padaku…_

_Bukan Charles…_

(***)

Emosiku benar-benar dipermainkannya. Sedetik sebelumnya api kemarahan berkobar hebat dalam diriku, tapi sedetik kemudian diriku ditimpa kecemburuan yang tiada tara, lalu sedetik kemudian diriku dibuatnya membumbung bahagia hingga ke awang-awang, dan akhirnya sedetik berikutnya aku merasa bersalah tiada tara dan jatuh ke dalam jurang kesengsaraan yang diciptakan dan dirasakannya.

Seandainya aku tahu perasaanmu saat itu. Aku akan kembali menemuimu. Menjemputmu dan membawamu pergi dari siksaan laki-laki biadab itu. Akan kujadikan kau seseorang yang sangat spesial dalam hidupku. Dan akan kupersunting dan kujadikan kau pendamping hidupku. Kujadikan engkau pelengkap hidupku. Mungkin kau adalah wanita yang tercipta dari tulang rusukku, yang tercipta memang untuk melengkapiku.

Seandainya aku tahu…

Tapi seandainya aku tahu, apakah aku mampu dan sanggup untuk mengajakmu dan menjadikanmu bagian dari kehidupanku..? Merubahmu dan menjadikanmu makhluk paling terkutuk selama sisa hidupmu..? Mungkin tak akan pernah mampu.

Sungguh ironis takdir kehidupan ini. Disaat kau ingin membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai kau justru menyadari bahwa langkah untuk membahagiakannya adalah harus menjerumuskannya ke dalam kehidupan paling terkutuk. Suatu keputusan yang selama ini kau hindari jika orang yang kau cintai itu masih memiliki jalan lain selain menjadi makhluk terkutuk sepertimu.

Walaupun itu harus menyakiti dirimu dan dirinya secara bersamaan…

***to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Naahh.. gimana niih cerita chapter6-nya..? apakah masih terlalu singkat?<br>**

**Author ucapin terima kasih sudah mau membaca..**

**Terus ikuti lanjutannya yaa.. :)**

**Dan akhirnya.. buat yang berkenan untuk penyemangat biar author semangat buat bikin dan posting chapter-chapter selanjutnya..**

**Review pleaseee... :)**

**Terima kasih... ^^**

***Juga buat yang belum nonton Breaking Dawn, disarankan untuk segera menontonnya*  
><strong>


End file.
